That Day
by alhc
Summary: "kamu tidak apa-apa, nona?"/"kamu seorang violinist?"/"kenapa kau tak pernah mau memberitahuku judul lagu yang kamu mainkan?" / always Narusaku


© Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Always **NaruSaku**

_Out of character_

**That Day**

_Tak akan ku lupakan kenangan manis itu_

Gedung tua itu masih nampak sama dengan terakhir kali kulihat 3 tahun lalu. Megah, khas sebuah bangunan Eropa. Sejenak aku menegadahkan kepala, memastikan langit hari ini yang telihat begitu cerah. Dengan sedikit tergesa aku melangkah mendekat kearah Pintu. Mendorong pelan _handle_ pintu mewah itu hingga sedikit menimbulkan suara decitan. Mata hijau milikku menyapu isi dalam gedung tersebut. Tak ada yang berubah. Aku tersenyum lega. Semakin penasaran, aku melangkah lebih dalam. Sepi. Tempat ini memang terlalu sepi. Terabaikan mungkin?

"_kamu tidak apa-apa, nona?"_

Sudut bibirku terangkat mengingat kenangan itu. Kenangan dimana pertama kali aku menemukan tempat ini. Bukan sebuah kesengajaan. Hanya saja hari itu aku tengah sial, terguyur hujan yang tiba-tiba saja turun. Tak ada pilihan lain, akhirnya aku berteduh diluar gedung tua ini. Sebuah Gedung musik tua yang sangat cantik.

"_aku tidak apa-apa!"_

"_masuklah kedalam, disana lebih hangat"_

Aku bukanlah orang yang mudah percaya pada orang asing. Namun saat itu entah mengapa, aku menerima saran pemuda itu. Mengikutinya masuk kedalam gedung tua ini. Ya...pemuda bermata biru itu benar. Berada didalam gedung musik ini memang terasa hangat. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Mungkin saja karena bangunan ini begitu tertutup.

Jemari tanganku bergerak menelusuri bangku-bangku kecil yang tertata rapi ditempat ini. Mata hijau miliku kembali mengamati lebih detail setiap sudut gedung ini. Kali ini aku mendudukan diri disalah satu bangkunya. Dari tempat ku sekarang, aku bisa membayangkan diriku tengah menonton pertunjukan musik yang begitu apik.

"_kamu seorang violinist?"_

"_ah..tidak, ini hanya hobi"_

Pemuda itu, baru beberapa menit bertemu dengannya kami sudah akrab. Dia terlihat begitu semangat dan ceria. Mata birunya, aku tak pernah lupa. Bersinar, hangat dan indah. Aku menyukai mata itu.

"_kamu suka musik?" _

"_tidak begitu...bisakah kau memainkannya?"_

"_kamu ingin lagu apa?"_

"_terserah padamu..."_

Meskipun aku seseorang yang tak begitu tahu tentang nada, tapi mendengar alunan merdu dari gesekkan biolanya aku tahu, itu bukan permainan biasa. Lagu itu terdengar begitu lembut namun kuat secara bersamaan. Saat itu, aku hanya bisa terpana mendengarnya.

"_bagus sekali...apa judulnya?"_

"_tebaklah...!"_

"_kau bercanda...?"_

Masih aku ingat betul wajah senangnya saat menggodaku. Aku ingin sekali tahu apa judul lagu yang ia mainkan, namun dia tak pernah mau memberitahuku.

"_gawat...aku lupa, aku harus pulang sekarang. Kamu tidak apa-apakan sendiri disini? Hujan diluar sepertinya masih deras"_

Saat itu, aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku menjawab pertanyaannya. Mengamati dirinya yang nampak begitu tergesa mengemasi biola miliknya. Wajahnya nampak begitu panik, terlihat lucu.

"_maaf aku harus pulang duluan..."_

Dan aku teringat akan sesuatu saat dirinya berjalan tergesa menuju pintu.

"_hei...siapa namamu?"_

"_Naruto...namaku Namikaze Naruto_"

"_aku Sakura...Haruno Sakura"_

Dan pemuda itu pergi dengan senyum cerah diwajahnya. Pemuda itu...aku beruntung bertemu dengannya.

Sedikit terkejut aku terbangun dari dudukku saat mendengar suara decitan dari arah belakang dari tempatku duduk. Sesegera mungkin aku menoleh, nampak seseorang tengah memasuki gedung ini. Aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya, hingga saat pintu itu kembali tertutup. Aku melihatnya. Pemuda itu...Naruto.

Aku sedikit terkejut mendapati dirinya ada disini, namun rasa senang itu ada saat tahu itu dirinya. Dia berjalan mendekat kearahku, nampaknya dia juga sedikit terkejut mengetahui keberadaanku.

"Nona Sakura...kamu disini?" aku sedikit mendengus geli mendengar panggilan darinya.

"Sakura..panggil aku Sakura saja..."pemuda itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk setuju. Aku mengamati dirinya yang tengah berjalan menuju sebuah Piano klasik yang tersimpan rapi ditengah ruangan tersebut.

"di luar sepertinya tidak sedang hujan...?" aku tahu, dia tengah menggodaku. Aku terkekeh pelan

"memang aku tak boleh datang lagi kemari?"

"tidak...tidak. Tentu saja kamu boleh kemari!" pemuda pirang itu mendudukan dirinya didepan Grand piano mewah itu. Aku mengeryit bingung.

"kamu suka piano sekarang? Tidak lagi biola?" aku baru menyadari kalau dirinya, tak membawa biola miliknya itu.

Dia tersenyum kearahku, membuat wajahku terasa menghangat.

"memang setiap hari aku harus bermain biola?aku hanya mencari kesenangan yang lain." Aku menggangguk mengerti. Ruangan ini terasa begitu hidup saat jemari-jemari tangannya bergerak menekan tuts piano tersebut, membuat sebuah nada yang begitu mengisi keheningan dtempat ini.

Tangan itu berhenti, Naruto menatap kearahku. "kamu ingin aku memainkan sesuatu?" aku tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"apa?"

"terserah padamu..."

"kau selalu begitu..."aku tertawa mendengar gerutuan darinya. Naruto kembali dalam posisi siap, perlahan alunan merdu itu terdengar. Tanpa sadar aku memejamkan mata, menikmati. Lagu ini...

Kembali mataku terbuka saat permainan itu berakhir. Aku berjalan kearahnya. Dan berhenti dua meter dari tempatnya duduk.

"bagaimana?"

"bagus...tapi lagu ini terdengar seperti...iringan pernikahan" dia tertawa mendengar ucapan dariku. Membuatku tanpa sadar memajukan bibir kesal.

"benarkah?" wajah kecoklatan miliknya terlihat memerah karena menertawaiku. Dia terlihat aneh jika seperti itu.

"ya,...kenapa kau memainkan lagu itu?"

Dia mengangkat bahunya "entahlah...hanya ingin!"

"judulnya apa?"

"carilah sendiri...!" aku semakin merengut tak suka. Kenapa dia tak pernah mau memberitahuku setiap judul lagu yang ia mainkan. Dia mau mengejekku?

"kenapa?"

"apanya?"

"kenapa kau tak pernah mau memberitahuku judul lagu yang kamu mainkan?"

Wajahnya terlihat seolah sedang berpikir, namun sesaat aku justru semakin kesal mendengar jawaban darinya.

"tidak tahu..."

"alasan macam apa itu?"aku mencibir. Dia hanya terkekeh pelan melihatku semakin kesal.

"menurutmu?" aku menghela nafas sejenak, kenapa dia jadi menyebalkan seperti itu? Setiap ditanya, malah balik bertanya. Terus-terusan menggodaku.

Naruto beranjak dari duduknya. Mata hijauku menatap heran kearahnya, rasa kesalku tadi perlahan hilang.

"kamu mau kemana?"

"maaf aku harus pergi sekarang?"

Sedikit kecewa membayangiku mengetahui dia akan pergi.

"sepertinya terburu-buru sekali..."

Terasa seperti dejavu 3 tahun lalu rasanya. Mengulang hal sama.

"yaa...aku ada acara penting sekarang." Aku menggangguk mengerti

"apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?" kali ini dia tersenyum lebar kearahku.

"tentu saja" aku ikut tersenyum mendengar jawaban darinya. Dia kembali berjalan menuju pintu, berhenti sejenak kemudian menoleh kebelakang menatapku.

"sampai jumpa...Sakura-chan!" dan perlahan jemari tangannya menarik daun pintu, membuka perlahan dan sosoknya hilang terhalang pintu yang kini telah kembali menutup. Aku kembali menghadap kearah piano yang sempat ia mainkan tadi. Mata hijau milikku menangkap selembar kertas yang tertinggal diatas piano mewah tersebut. Sepertinya Naruto sengaja meninggalkanya

Aku bergerak maju, meraih kertas putih itu. Membaca coretan yang tertera disana. Aku tersenyum geli bercampur senang membaca isinya.

**Aku tunggu kamu dialtar, pengantinku.**

Yah, sepertinya aku juga punya acara yang sangat penting sekarang.

**-end-**


End file.
